NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN
by Kyoka56
Summary: Jamás le había agradado la noche de Halloween, era una burla para él. ¡Festejar una bola de Estúpidos monstruos a base de que!, como podían hacer eso! Tan solo convertirse en uno de ellos era lo peor, vivir atado al deseo de sangre condenado a la oscuridad y todo ¿para qué? ¡Solo vivir más!


Vampire knight no me pertenece, es de Matsuri Hino

Echo de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN

Jamás le había agradado la noche de Halloween, era una burla para él.

¡Festejar una bola de Estúpidos monstruos a base de que!, como podían hacer eso! Tan solo convertirse en uno de ellos era lo peor, vivir atado al deseo de sangre condenado a la oscuridad y todo ¿para qué?

¡Solo vivir más!

¡Simplemente absurdo!, se repito el cazador quien miraba con desprecio a su compañeros

-Patético..-susurro antes de salir del recinto, Zero comenzó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que en el bosque unas pequeñas voces y se acercó sigilosamente escondiéndose tras un árbol, como un lobo cazando a su presa.

-¡Shin-chan … no yo no puedo usar esto!-sentencio Yori apenada, cubriéndose con la capa negra.

-¡Pero si se ve muy bien en ti!-

-Pero es que…- no termino la frase y se hizo bolita en el suelo roja como un tomate, recién maduro.

-Vamos Yori-chan solo será esta noche ¿ si?-rogo la castaña poniendo la misma mirad que el gatito de sherk

Yori suspiro con una gota de agua en su sien y acepto

-Está bien pero…-

-¡Si!¡ Si!-grito la castaña abrazando a Yori, e interrumpió a la rubia que no le quedo remedio que quedarse en silencio y esperar a que Shindo la soltase

-Ahora vamos quítate la capa!

-No, la capa me la quedo!

-Vamos-

-¡No!..-grito yori pero para su mala suerte Shindo era más rápido y le arranco la capa dejándola en el piso con su diminuto y muy atrevido trajecito de vampira

¿Cómo había terminado ella así? Se preguntó mientras trataba de taparse lo más que podía, pero gracias al cielo no había nada en esa parte del bosque aparte de ellas, suspiro y se levantó apenada sacudiéndose la tierra.

Si bien había aceptado ponerse el traje por ver feliz a Shindo pero…., realmente el traje era muy pequeño, parecía más bien un sexy baby doll!, toco su frente y volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire

Los ojos de Zero se abrieron como platos al ver así a Wakaba, en ese pequeño y sensual trajecito que remarcaba muy bien los contornos de su lindo cuerpo, resaltando sus pechos y luciendo sus perfectas piernas, se llevó la mano a la boca y pudo sentir el rubor subir por todo su rostro, tenía que marcharse lo más rápido de ahí!.

Pero su cruel instinto y cuerpo pensaban lo contrario, cerró los ojos para no ver a la joven y huir sin ser visto, pero no pudo, su excéntrica y algo sádica imaginación lo traicionaron

-IMAGINACIÓN DE ZERO-

-Zero-chan! Happy Halloween!- grito la rubia corriendo hacia él tentadoramente como un caramelo listo para ser desenvuelto, enserio si su Yori seguía así un día de estos no aguantaría y por fin la mordería!, además porque llevaba esa ropa, esa falda pomposa no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ni siquiera ese corset, tal vez debería de taparse un poco, pero realmente se veía bien.

Bien más bien le parecía….hermosa!

-Happy Halloween, Yori..- pronuncio abrazándola

-¿Zero-chan?-

-¿Si?- poco a pocos su labios se fueron pegando rozando unos con otros, el deseo y la pasión finalmente se desato, tomo los finos labios melón y los beso tiernamente.

Pero él tenía otra idea, ese beso solo era el principio, tal vez para la buena suerte de Sayori o mala consiguió tentar al demonio que llevaba dentro y esta vez pensaría saciarse….

-FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE ZERO-

¡¿Que había sido eso?! Desde cuando llamaba a Wakaba ¿su Yori?

Eso no era grave, lo grave era tener esa clase de deseos y pensamientos con la inocente rubia, ella no merecía ser trasgredida en sus sueños pervertidos!

Para su sorpresa Sayori había podido ancarse en su corazón y poco a poco conquistarle sin necesidad de palabras simplemente era algo entre ellos dos, que no sabían cómo llamarle.

Si bien Zero le tenía cariño a Yuki, sabía que no era nada serio y que Yuki amaba a Kuran y nunca seria correspondido, pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que con la rubia encontrara ese frio corazón que le acompañara en su largo camino y que correspondiera gustosa a todo lo que estaba dispuesto a entregarle…

Volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, sin notar que las 2 chicas ya se habían marchado del lugar.

-EN LA NOCHE-

Todos los estudiantes del día y la noche disfrutaban la hermosa velada, las parejas tenían sus momentos románticos, las que no tenían, coqueteaban con las jóvenes para ver si encontraban el amor y todos se divertían

¡Pero y Wakaba!

¡¿Dónde coño estaba?!- se preguntó el peli plata apretó fuertemente los dientes, era peligroso que anduviese sola y sobre todo hoy que los estúpidos vampiros compartían velada con la clase diurna.

Zero estaba extrañamente celoso y desesperado por que la joven apareciera, no quería ver que alguien más la mirase de la misma forma y mucho menos que estuviera sola afuera! No quería! Ella era solo para él, si quisiera la encerraría en su habitación solo para protegerla!.

Golpeo el frio mármol y salió del salón en busca de la joven.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de las chicas

"No voy a salir así!

Se burlaran de mí

¿Que pensara zero si me ve así?, le..le…gustare a sele hará algo vulgar?

``¡Shindo no volveré a creerte!"..- mientras se hacía bolita debajo de sus cobijas, con la cara extra roja.

Sumergida en su pena y coraje no noto que un peli plata ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de su habitación

-Toc..toc.-

``Ehh?ahhh?" Escucho como llamaban a su habitación y se levantó, despacio, pensaba que era shindo y seguramente venía a sacarla de la habitación, la chica cogió un vaso de agua y justo cundo abrió lo arrojo encima del joven de ojos lilas que la miro sorprendido.

Yori rápidamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Zero mojado y algo molesto

-Gomen….yo…pensé que eras Shin-chan- se excusó la menor desviando la mirada.

Esperen un momento ella seguía con esa ropa y Zero ,Zero la estaba vi…vi…viendo!, dispuesta a salir corriendo o cerrarle la puerta en la cara, dio algunos pasos para atrás, pero sus intenciones fueron en vano ya que el peli plata la cogió de la muñeca.

-No estoy molesto-

-¡Pero acabo de mojarte!..- El joven sonrió para sus adentros y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Ya estaba algo harto de la situación en ese instante iba a marcar a Yori, no le importaba que se negara, al fin y al cabo terminaría aceptándole, sin otro remedio, sonrió para sí y tiro a la joven en la cama, él se quedó encima y comenzó a rascar su nariz en el precioso y blanquizco cuello de Sayori.

-Yori..Hueles de maravilla..- susurro en su oído para luego lamer el lugar ágilmente y morderla

-Ahhh…- se escuchó el grito de la joven.

Zero bebió tranquilamente de la joven esperando que no se desmallara

Pero ese delicioso y peculiar sabor lo hacían querer morderla de manera voraz, ¿cómo podía alguien tan pequeño tener un mejor sabor que un puro? Se preguntó mientras perforaba un poco más profundo para conocer bien el sabor de su ahora Yori.

Por su parte la rubia se relajó y coloco tímidamente sus manos en la espalda de Zero abrazándole

-Zero—kun me gustas….- pronuncio la rubia antes de caer desmayada por la pérdida de sangre, Zero sonrió triunfante mientras se separaba y limpiaba los rastros de su crimen, recostó a la chica y beso sus labios.

-Tú también me gustas mi pequeña Yori-

Definitivamente ya no odiaba el Halloween, ahora era su fecha preferida y más aún cuando el mismo día celebraba un aniversario más con su amada Yori.

**Moi de regreso!**

**Este One-Shot puede contener algo de OC, en los 2 chicos.**

**Pronto terminara mi semestre y estaré de regreso,(esperando que me haya ido de maravilla), estoy escribiendo un fanfic de esta pareja con sus rasgos característicos y casi nada de Oc, pero no he tenido tiempo de continuarlo : (**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios: )**


End file.
